


Three Vignettes

by nijijin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijijin/pseuds/nijijin
Summary: Three vignettes. (11/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Happy B-Day, Louise! These are just goofy little bits and pieces of plot bunnies floating around my head that I thought you might enjoy. I am making the assumption that Trip and Malcolm have been able to resolve their issues after the Expanse and have moved to something more intimate.  


* * *

### Vignette 1: After Watching 3.09 "North Star"

Malcolm hurriedly made it back to his quarters. Only after the door slid shut tightly behind him did the Armory Officer jump up and whoop. Thank the Gods! Trip traded away his bloody awful harmonica for a horse. There will be no more screeching on that implement of torture after their incredible bouts of love-making.

Malcolm never had the heart to tell Trip that his playing was akin to a shrieking banshee. He knew that for his Engineer it was another very intimate way to express love and affection. Granted, Malcolm would have been much happier with kissing and cuddling, but it's the thought that counts after all.

Malcolm happily searched his lav for the liniment that Phlox had given him for strained muscles. Grinning as he grabbed it, the Brit was pleased to have a chance to express his own love and affection. He was going to play a soothing tune over his lover's ass with very gentle massaging hands. Seems Trip didn't realize what happened to one's butt after riding a horse.

### Vignette 2: After Watching 3.09 "North Star"

"You shot her?!"

Malcolm squirmed a little under his lover's shocked eye. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Oh, Ah'll just bet T'Pol thought it was logical...not!"

"I've apologized profusely and she did seem to take it rather well. Although...she did rub her fingertips together rather oddly whilst looking at my neck. A bit chilling actually."

"Well, you do realize you're never going get to see, let alone, touch her bum," Trip teased.

Malcolm smirked, "That's all right, I've been able to get my hands, lips and tongue on, not to mention other parts of me into, another rather more delectable arse."

The Brit reached out and sensuously caressed Trip's tempting ass cheeks. Trip pulled away and wiggled his behind suggestively at Malcolm.

"Hey...shoot me and you're never gonna get your anything on or in it again."

"Trip, if I stun you, I can pretty much do what ever the bloody hell I please to your sweet butt." Malcolm leered and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Trip could only snerk at the image that comment conjured up.

### Vignette 3: After Watching 3.08 "Twilight"

Trip brushed his fingers along his own lips as if unable to decide.

"Hmmmm...Ah'm not sure. Let me try the other side again."

Malcolm groaned partly out of annoyance, partly out of lust. Trip hovered for just a moment before moving in to nuzzle, snuffle and finally kiss one side of the Armory Officer's mouth and then the other.

The exasperated Brit commented, "I assume you're aware that there'll be a slight problem if you end up liking the bearded side."

Trip only grinned goofily at his half-shaven lover before kissing him full on the lips.


End file.
